


not so subtle

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Five Times, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Five times that their friends discover they are in a relationship and Newt and Thomas didn't notice and one time they did





	not so subtle

1.

The credits of the film began to appear on the screen, Thomas doesn't notice it because he is very focused on watching Newt. The blond is sitting between Alby and Brenda in the other couch, Minho shouts a goodbye, heading to his room to sleep, since it was too late and the boy is used to sleep eight hours. Alby and Gally stood up, saying goodbye and leaving the flat, entering the flat in front of it, since the boys were neighbors of Minho and Thomas. The brunet offered his room to Teresa and Brenda, telling them that he would sleep in the couch. The girls, too tired to want to go home, agreed.

The girls say goodbye and head towards the corridor that leads to Thomas' room, leaving the two boys alone. Thomas stands up from the couch he's at and sits next to Newt, placing a smile on his face.

"Did you like the movie?" Newt asks, as Thomas circles his shoulders with one arm, making him smile.

"Yes. Although I didn't pay too much attention." Newt raises an eyebrow. "You were distracting me." The blond laughs, while lightly tapping Thomas' shoulder.

Teresa and Brenda were about to go to bed, when the blue eyed girl remembers that Thomas has nothing to sleep with. Teresa stood up, takes a pillow and a sheet to take it to her friend. She is walking down the hall and plans to arrive and hit Thomas with the pillow, when she realizes he is not alone yet. The girl keeps walking towards them without making any noise, but stops to listen to their conversation.

"Will you stay?" Newt denies and sticks more on Thomas.

"I think there are already too many people in this flat." Thomas laughs at Newt's comment.

"I can make you a space next to me." Newt denies and places his hand on one of Thomas' knees.

"Frypan will give me a ride. He just left his girlfriend at home, and she doesn't live far away." Thomas sighs.

Newt smiles at him and the brunet does the same. Teresa is about to approach them, when what she hears makes her freeze in place, trying to stop breathing so that the boys don't notice her presence.

"You're beautiful." Thomas confesses, as he leans over and places a kiss on the blond's lips. Newt, to the surprise of the girl, answers the kiss. It is a slow kiss, Thomas caresses the face of the blond as if it were the most delicate thing in the world and the two smile in the middle of the kiss because they can't avoid it. It seems that Teresa has seen a demon by the way it looks like her eyes will come out of her face because of how open they are.

The girl keeps watching until Newt's phone rings and he warns Thomas that he has to go, earning a complaint and having the brunet hug him so he can't stand up. The two boys begin to laugh as Newt tries to get away from Thomas, when Teresa leaves the trance she was in and returns to the bedroom, making as little noise as possible. The girl stays a few minutes in front of the door, processing what she has seen, _is she really that surprised?_ Teresa smiles and feels genuinely happy for her friends. She enters the room and Brenda raises an eyebrow as she watches her return with the things.

"Why didn't you give them to him?" She asks, distracting Teresa from what she had just witnessed. She simply denies, throwing herself to the bed and sinking her face into the pillow.

"He doesn't need them."

2.

"Minho, you have to see this."

Gally and Alby were sitting on the top of the wall that was at the bottom of the parking lot, the blond boy had binoculars in his hands, watching with these, pointing to the building. Minho was just passing by, returning from his track practice. Normally he and Thomas return together, but this time his friend told him he wouldn't go since he felt bad. Minho frowns, raising his shoulders and moving closer, climbing on the wall, he sits next to Gally, greeting the two with a nod.

"Are those Newt's binoculars?" The two boys nod.

"He has lent it to us for scientific purposes." Minho looks around, just sees the sky and the building in front of them, in addition to some parked cars and a tree.

"How is like, to see a building, scientific?" Gally turns his eyes and Alby laughs.

"We still don't use them for that, it's just that we've found another use." Gally mentions as he continues to watch through the binoculars, seeming to look for something. "See for yourself." He hands the binoculars to Minho. "Third window, fifth floor." The boy nods in confusion, looking for the window with the binoculars.

Minho shows a huge smile, pushing the binoculars away and laughing.

"Damn. I don't know if it's brilliant or just too creepy."

Gally hits him lightly on the shoulder, laughing too.

"It's brilliant." Gally comments, while Alby turns his eyes but a smile is painted on his face, showing that he thinks it's funny.

"You're crazy." Minho answers, but looks again through the binoculars. In the room you can see a girl lying on her bed, reading a book. Minho remembers seeing her before, maybe in a hallway at school. The girl was in shorts and a shirt too short, Minho made a mental note: talk to that girl later, she is hot. Alby and Gally engaged in a conversation, while Minho continue to use the binoculars, making another mental note to tell Thomas to close his curtains because he could be easily watched.

The boy smiles at the idea that had come to his mind, starting to look for his friend's room. _Bingo_. The curtains were open, so you could see everything. Minho lets out a small laugh when he sees Newt and Thomas sitting on the bed, with several books around them and Newt looking at one of his notebooks.

"Of course they are studying." He says, not caring that the other guys didn't pay attention to his comment. Everytime Newt goes to their flat is to study, and Minho knows that Thomas isn't a fan of revising, so he doesn't understand very well why he always accepts when Newt offers to go to his flat to study. Minho was going to look away from the boys, when he notices that Thomas removes the book that is on his lap, placing it next to him and approaching Newt. Minho frowns. The brunet places a hand on Newt's chin, raises his face and joins their lips. Minho raises his eyebrows, stifling a cry of surprise, and tightens his grip on the binoculars. Newt places his hands on Thomas' shoulders, kissing him quickly and climbing into the brunet's lap.

"Everything alright?" Alby asks, making Minho look away, the boy just nods. _Now he understands why Thomas likes_ _so much_ _to study_.

3.

Brenda was at the mall, Teresa would have a family dinner in a week and wanted to buy a new dress, so she agreed to accompany her.

The blue eyed girl is in the dressing room, when the brunette tells her that she will go for a smoothie, asking if she wants one too. The girl answers yes, and Brenda leaves the store to go for the drinks.

Brenda makes the order and sits on a bench, waiting. She begins to observe her surroundings and smiles when she sees two of her friends in the distance. The girl is about to shout at them to get their attention, when she notices something that makes her confused, the boys are holding hands.

Brenda is watching them, they stop in front of an animal shop and Thomas begins to see everything excited, making Newt smile. The girl is going to let it pass, but then she sees that Newt places his hand on Thomas' arm, causing him to stand up and stop petting the dogs, approaching the blond and surrounding his waist. Thomas puts a short kiss on his lips, making Newt smile as he separates, the boy puts again a kiss on the lips of the blond, this time a little longer, Newt stroking Thomas' hair.

"Brenda?" The girl comes out of the trance, turning to see the person saying her name, noticing until now that her mouth was completely open, closing it and blushing a little for the embarrassment. "Your order is ready."

The girl nods, and takes the drinks, thanking. She looks to the place where the two boys were, who were still playing with the dogs, after some time, Newt being dragged by Thomas to another place. Brenda walks away so as not to be seen, but she fails in the attempt.

"Brenda?" is asked for the second time that day, making the girl turn around. The two boys were in front of her, now without their hands entwined and with a distance between them, she suddenly feels a little bad about it.

"Newt! Thomas! What a surprise." Brenda smiles nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to eat, there was nothing in my flat and Frypan is busy with his girlfriend at Newt's." Thomas says.

"Good. I mean, that you came to eat, not that Frypan is having sex now. Well, it's good for him, I guess."

"Are you alone?" Newt asks, as he gives her a funny smile.

The girl sighs in relief, finding the perfect excuse to leave. "No, in fact, I'm not. I've come with Teresa, we came to buy a dress."

There was a silence between the three, where Thomas looks at Newt and Brenda notices.

"Well, she's waiting for me, so I have to leave." The two boys nod, saying goodbye. Brenda feels a twist in her heart, she would lie if she hadn't thought about it before, but, the guys in front of her look really cute together.

"Guys." The girl says, turning around and watching them again. She just looks at them and smiles sincerely, approaching and hugging them even with the two smoothies occupying her hands, making it more strange, she separates and starts to walk away, leaving the boys confused and wondering if the girl was in her five senses. "See you."

4.

Alby, Gally, Newt and Minho were in the flat of the first two. They had ordered pizza and watched a movie that Frypan had recommended to them, who seemed not to belong to the group since he had found a new girlfriend. The girls hadn't been able to go because Teresa had her family dinner and Brenda was sick. Thomas couldn't go either, because it was his mother's birthday and he went to visit her, Minho noticed the look of disappointment on Newt's face when he told them, and he knew that if he hadn't been there, Thomas would have kissed Newt.

The boys finished seeing it and after talking for a while, Minho and New decided that they had to leave. Newt, who was sitting next to Gally, takes his cell phone and stands up, following Minho towards the door. The two boys leave, and Minho offers him Thomas' bed so he doesn't have to leave, the younger one seems to think about it but at the end he denies, commenting that it's still early.

In the flat, Gally and Alby begin to sort out a little of the mess they had left. Picking up the bottles, and the pizza box, throwing them away.

Gally's phone rings, which is still in the couch. The boy doesn't hear it, since he is distracted in the kitchen, it rings again and this time Alby notices it.

"Someone's texting you." Alby says, lying down on the couch. Gally nods and throws himself in the other couch, grabbing his phone and seeing the notifications. He frowns when he notices that the messages are from a contact he doesn't remember having, which only has many hearts as its name.

There are only two messages, and one missed call. Alby notices the confused look on the other boy's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not my phone." He notices that surely Newt had taken his, since they have the same and its case is very similar. "But apparently someone misses Newt and can't wait to kiss him." He comments amused, causing a funny smile to be drawn on Alby's face.

"I didn't know he is seeing someone." He responds, still entertained by the situation. "What's his name?" Gally lifts his shoulders.

"He doesn't keep him with his name, they're just little hearts." He says with a sharper voice, mocking.

"What are you waiting for? Call him, maybe we'll recognize the voice." Gally laughs and does what his friend said. The call comes in and it doesn't take long to be answered.

"Newt, baby." The two boys look each other in the eye, speechless. Gally cuts the call quickly and the room remains in a sepulchral silence. Thomas. Thomas answered the call. Almost immediately, there was a knock on their door, causing both to jump but then they tried to calm dow and Gally opened the door.

"I was almost out of the building when I realized I had taken your phone." Newt laughs as the other guys look at him perplexed for a while, making him frown. "Do you have it?" Gally nods, taking the phone he had put back on the couch and exchanging it with Newt. "Thanks." He comments, staying at the door. "Guys, are you okay? It seems like you have seen a ghost."

Alby denies. "We are fine. It's just that," He decided not to say anything about it, and wait until the boys were ready to comment on them. Alby and Gally look at each other with complicity and smile, making Newt frown again. "We appreciate you very much, brother. Don't forget it." Newt smiles at them confused, but nods, thanking and answering that he does too.

5.

Frypan is at the cinema with his new girlfriend, the two of them are going to see a film, when the boy recognizes a blonde who is standing in front of the candy store, seeming to wait for something. Frypan suddenly feels bad, because he knows that before he used to go with his friend to the movies and now the boy has come alone. So he tells his girlfriend to wait, who agrees. The boy approaches Newt, and the blond sees him, smiling at him.

"Hello." Frypan comments, Newt greets back. "Are you going to see the film?" Newt denies.

"I just saw it." Frypan looks at Newt for the first time, and observes him well. The blond boy starts talking about the movie he saw and his friend concludes that Newt didn't go alone to see the movie. His lips are red, too much, and his cheeks are the same, his hair is a little disheveled and his shirt a little messy. Frypan raises his eyebrow amused.

"Since when do you drink that?" Frypan questions, referring to the drink that Newt has in his hand, the blond always says that the drinks that paint your mouth are extremely weird and that he prefers to avoid them.

"Oh." Newt comments. "It's not mine."

Before Frypan answers, _is it of the boy you were making out with?_ Another voice is heard coming towards them.

"I'm back." Thomas says, who clearly came back from the bathroom. The blond smiles and extends his jacket and drink to the other boy, Thomas smiles and takes them. Frypan just smiles confused. "Hi, Frypan." The one mentioned just nods, wanting to laugh because the other boy was in the same state as Newt.

"Your movie is about to begin." Newt says, pointing to the line that begins to advance. The boy just nods and gives them one last look, feeling happy for both of them, because they are finally together.

The two boys move towards the exit, Thomas taking Newt's hand and the blond smiling about it.

"What happened?" His girlfriend asks, leaning on the boy who surrounds her with one arm.

Frypan just denies and turns again, watching as the boys disappear.

+1

Newt is on top of Thomas, they were at the blond's flat, on the couch. Everyone had decided that the meeting would be in Frypan and Newt's flat, but it wouldn't be until later, Frypan wasn't there and Newt started teasing Thomas, so they ended up making out. Thomas caresses the body of the blond, while Newt has his hands on Thomas' face, really enjoying the moment.

The brunet is about to take the other boy's shirt off, when he stops abruptly.

"What's wrong?" The blond asks, concerned about the other boy's mood change. Thomas doesn't answer and just keeps looking forward, so Newt decides to turns around.

"Oh."

All their friends were in front of them, and even in the weird position they found the boys, they were looking at them with a smile. Newt slowly gets off Thomas, and sits beside him, nervous. Both had agreed that they would tell their friends they were together, only that they didn't agree on when and several months had already passed. Newt lets out a sigh, apparently it was the time. Thomas smiles at him and takes his hand, in sign of support, Newt looks at him and smiles fondly.

"We're in love." Newt says, squeezing the grip on Thomas' hand.

Everyone just keep smiling and go in, sitting in the living room and turning on the television.

"We already know." Minho replies, winking at them and making the boys look at him in surprise. "Do you think we arrived before by chance? Although we didn't plan to find you like that." Minho exaggerates a disgusting face, and starts laughing.

All congratulates them, and begin to tell them about the times they saw them together. The two boys blushing and Newt hiding in his boyfriend's chest. Thomas caresses his hair and puts a kiss on the top of his head, their friends immediately bother them about it. The two boys couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
